


Settle

by Grimmy



Category: Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead (comic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can go, y’know.” Despite her words, Andrea curled into Michonne’s side and clutched at her dirty blouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle

**Author's Note:**

> An anon over on tumblr requested something fluffy for this ship :)
> 
> Slight comic reference.

The fever makes Andrea’s skin warm and sticky to the touch but that has nothing to do with the hot bubbling feeling building in Michonne’s gut. But it has everything to do with why she allowed herself to hold the blonde in such a personal fashion. Then again, what physical contact wasn’t insanely personal? She ran her fingertips along the back of Andrea’s hand, exhaling long and slow. And for the briefest of moments, she allowed herself to escape the mental strain of the zombie apocalypse.

The last time she’d done that, she only fell into the strain of acknowledging her deteriorating sanity. People couldn’t, and didn’t, talk to the dead. All too soon, she felt like she was trying to swallow her heart whole and the feeling of elation passed. Beyond the thin walls of the cabin they were currently shaked up in, she could hear the moaning of the infected. It was a constant reminder of the world’s downfall

“You can go, y’know.” Despite her words, Andrea curled into Michonne’s side and clutched at her dirty blouse. She’d prompted Michonne to head out, leave her behind to seek a true safe haven, several times over the last few days. But that was nothing new; she offered whenever they’d encountered any kind of slight in their journey for paradise.

Michonne shifted so that her lower face was pressed against the crown of Andrea’s head. The musky smell of sweat and dirt was almost pleasant compared to the lingering stench of rot. “Then I’ll have no one to cover me.” She hummed softly, lightly scratching her nails over Andrea’s forearm, well aware that the blonde loved the affectionate action. “Just because you’re comfortable with dying, it doesn’t mean I’m ready to join you.”

Andrea coughed out a choked laugh and nuzzled Michonne’s ribcage. “Amy’s waiting for me... Don’t you have someone waiting for you?” And even if they both knew the answer to that question, they also knew that Michonne wouldn’t tell her. The sound of their breathing soon filled the room.

“Well,” Andrea finally said. “I wouldn’t mind waiting for you. We’d be the most kickass duo in heaven.” She laughed again before falling into a coughing fit. She ended with a groan and mouthed something unintelligible into Michonne’s dirty blouse.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Michonne frowned and added as an afterthought, “Neither are you... Rest up. We’re moving come dawn.” The turn in conversation made Michonne feel fairly uncomfortable. It’d been a long time since she felt she could trust someone, even if it was just a little. Long before the virus outbreak even.

Thankfully, the beginning slur in Andrea’s words meant she’d be nodding off soon. One of the few benefits from the fever. “You’re sssso silly sometimes... Mmh, yup. Kickass angels.”

Michonne nodded, entertaining Andrea’s fantasy if only to make her happy.


End file.
